


Bondage

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has heard of Marius through Armand and now lives with the elder vampire. His sanity returned, he's beginning to wonder if all that was told could be true. Marius indulges him in an experience-it-yourself way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage

Daniel watched Marius paint, his sanity completely returned. He remembered how Armand had written half his story about this ancient being and was grateful to have gotten the chance to have his company. Marius had bought a large mansion out in the middle of nowhere, the landscape for miles devoid of any human inhabitants. He'd finally quit building his own little world and had come to see the Roman paint his instead.  
As the ashen haired vampire watched him work, recognizing limbs and sky, petals of flowers and the contrast in them, he realized he was the one being painted. He was in a body of water, his whole being enshrouded and his eyes closed. The being rescuing him had been Marius himself, almost like a male siren come to his salvation. He understood this painting, as Marius had saved him from eventual destruction by taking him in when others would've killed him off instead of waiting for his sanity to return.  
His thoughts weren't on the past though, or at least not his own. The words Armand had written haunted him. He wanted to feel this beings passion and his dominating side. He wanted to be bound by the elder, only allowed to move when granted permission. Marius turned, eyes wide. Realizing that he'd been projecting his thoughts he blushed and turned to go, only to have a strong hand turn him around. Marius had paint smeared on his face and in his hair in spots. It would wash out, he was certain, but it did make for an interesting picture.   
The humor written on the elders face was unbearable. " Is that what you really want?" Marius asked him. He'd seen glimpses from Daniel when the boy was mad , only to have them replaced as quickly as they came with something else. This was different; he was sane again. Daniel felt the heat in his face. Instead of answering he leant in, placing a kiss on the Romans lips. He held the kiss before breaking away, taking in the face of his companion, his reaction.  
Their bodies were quckly pressed together by the older vampire before they were displaced and deposited into Marius's bedchamber. Daniel always got a little disoriented, his speed not nearly as fast, so he didn't realize what was going on until he felt metal wrap around his wrists and a gentle click was heard. He looked up to see the shackles, but they weren't uncomfortable by any means. He could move rather freely and even turn over if he wanted to, crossing the chains in front of him. Leaving the bed was impossible, but he did have slack and that was comforting.   
Marius watched his charge with fierce blue eyes. " If you behave it'll be easier on you." To Daniel that was a challenge. How far could he push till he was begging and pleading for the sanity he'd just reacquired? The smirk that came to his face didn't go unnoticed.   
Marius lit all the candles in the room, loving the light and shadows the little flames caused. The bath in the middle was large and allowed Daniel a full view of the elder as he stripped himself of his clothes before stepping in. He could feel himself becoming erect at the cold, white skin and the thought of what the Roman would do to him. He was still clothed, making his hardening organ painful. "You gonna leave me tied up or do something with me, old man? I think I'm beginning to age here." His mouth had gotten him in plenty of arguments with his maker and some really, really rough dominatrix type sex. He'd been bruised for weeks afterwards, even with the vampiric blood.   
He was wondering how far he'd have to push Marius to get the same reaction. " Oh, my darling boy, my types of punishment differ greatly from those of my fledglings. I'll teach you to respect your elders." He purred, not even bothering to raise his voice or get out of the bath. He actually took his time instead, adding the oils to his skin and hair before coming over to the younger immortal. Sitting beside his captive he smiled. " And what do you want that couldn't wait?" He asked, his bare skin still gleaming with the water and oils. " I want you to fuck me." He replied with a smirk, knowing the gutteral approach would get under that impenetrable skin. "Fuck you, hm?" The tone alone told him he was successfully pushing buttons that would be better left alone.   
Marius leaned in close enough to kiss Daniel without actually letting their lips touch. "Darling, you have to work for that privelidge." He whispered across the younger vampire's lips. The shiver that escaped him from such close contact felt like ecstasy. He kissed him then, pushing into the others mouth. Daniel moaned out a sigh, not resisting the kiss. The kiss moved to his neck. He felt Marius place his teeth above the artery there,pushing against the skin, causing a jolt to travel through his body. " Yessss." He hissed, but there was no penetration as he'd anticipated.   
Cool hands ran down his ribs, feeling the ripple that followed the gentle caress. He kissed down the ribs on one side before kissing down the arm on that side and then heading over to the other side. He lightly pulled on the underarm hair Daniel had. Armand hadn't been able to prepare the man the way he'd prepared him, so his underarm hair and pubic hair were still part of him. Luckily he had been removed of any stubble of beard he had though.  
Marius kissed down to his groin, causing the blonde to involuntarily buck under him. Blue eyes turned playfully towards voilet. "Wait your turn." He chastised. Daniel threw his head back, feeling the kisses course up and down his whole body. The older vampire gently licked the tip of his erection, causing him to cry out. "Oh God,Marius.." His whole nervous system was on fire. "I've heard you like pain with pleasure, much like your maker, so I've thought this through for awhile." He purred.  
Daniel watched as one of the candles floated over to the awaiting hand, the wax already melted and running down the side. "This will be fun, I promise." He didn't really believe that. The marble like vampire dripped wax over one of his nipples. The searing heat was instantly sated by a tongue that came out to tease the wax off the place it had just landed, leaving only a slight warmth in its place. It wasn't as bad as he had anticipated, put completely more arousing. The wax fell on different parts of his body before being licked away. His erection was painfully swollen by the end of the play. Little red patches covered his whole body, bringing back memories of his and Armand's lust colliding. They'd damn near torn down an abandoned house when Armand had felt daring and super frisky.  
He felt a slap come down on the inside of his thigh and saw false anger written on Marius's face. "Thinking of others while in my bed will get you punished." The threat sent his senses into further elation. " Then fuck me already!" He damn near shouted it. The elder barely flinched before getting up and heading over to a black box that Daniel hadn't taken notice of earlier. "My, how did Armand ever deal with such a noisy fledgling? He was always persistent on not crying out, wouldn't show weakness in sound." Daniel watched nervously. He cursed the lack of brain filter to mouth he had. A black ball wound around a string was pulled out before Marius swiftly placed the device around his head and the ball into his mouth. Daniel wanted to glare at him so badly, but this was too damn much. His whole body vibrated with the lust he was feeling.  
He didn't think vampires could be so horny without mentally starting to break things.. and then he heard the vase behind him shatter. Marius looked up and chuckled darkly between his parted legs. " Break all the vases in this house if you must, but be warned such comes with a price." He heard the paddle slap against the post he was tied to, startling him. The elder vampire had kissed the inside of his leg where it was still warm. He felt the paddle gently slap the other thigh as kisses were placed where the heat now lay. He moaned, his body beginning to seep his seed, the slight tint of red showing as it made its way down his hard cock.   
Marius smeared the precum up and down his shaft, making it slick. His body jolted with the sensation, the roman keeping him from fully cumming at the base of his shaft. He was pumping him and Daniel could feel the need for release building inside him. He groaned, hearing the other vase shatter on his right side. "Just a little longer..." He felt one of those hard fingers slide into him and nearly lost all sanity he'd just regained. It pushed against the sweet spot inside his body. Finally Marius released his shaft, instantly allowing the gush and flow of the fluids to escape him in spurts before he went lax.   
His breathing was heavy and blood sweat had broken out all over his body. He'd opened his eyes when he felt the digit inside him gently slip in and out. " I thought I'd have to push you more to get you to release three times.." He leant over, whispering into his captives ear, slickening his own member with the fluids of his lover. Daniel hadn't noticed the length and girth of his companion earlier, but now with him fully erect he was beginning to wonder if he wouldn't be completely broken by his earlier request. He was also beginning to wonder how Armand had survived as a mortal with this older vampire as his lover.  
"Years of practice has taught me how to prepare my lovers so as not to hurt them." The younger felt the change in their game as Marius removed the ball gag. His body was just beginning to relax when a second and third digit were added, stretching him a little further. Marius positioned himself between Daniels legs, watching his reaction as he pushed in. "Oh, God!" He felt his body pushed to its limits as Marius entered him. He loved the pain and pleasure that seared through all the circuits of his body. The pace was started slowly before picking up, leaving just enough room for pain and pleasure to mingle.  
Marius leaned in,placing small bite marks over his body, taking small draughts before the wound would heal. He felt the tingle of blood flowing into his mouth as they locked together. It burned down to the pit of his stomach and he loved it. " Drink." He heard the whisper and took action, sinking his teeth into the bare flesh of his lover's throat. He felt the reciprocated motion, the blood creating a full circle of passion. He felt the thrusts in a different way as his lover went over the edge, filling him, before relaxing and healing the wounds he'd created on his neck.  
They lay motionless for a moment, trying to recover. Marius sent out the mind gift to unbind the younger vampire underneath him. The Roman rolled to his side, bringing Daniel into his arms. " Have you learned anything from this?" He whispered gently into the ashen hair of the young man in his arms. Daniel sighed and nodded. " What's that?" "We're gonna have to do this more often." Marius was taken back, but smiled. "I see what Armand was talking about when he said you were a masochist." He replied, pulling Daniel closer. Now that the boy had his sanity he'd rescue him from going back under every night he could.


End file.
